The present invention relates to a joint attached to a corrugated spiral pipe, a corrugated spiral pipe provided with the joint, a method of producing such a corrugated spiral pipe, and a method of connecting this corrugated spiral pipe provided with the joint to another corrugated spiral pipe to which no joint is attached.
Conventionally, when corrugated spiral pipes are connected to each other, the pipe ends of the spiral pipes to be connected to each other are inserted from both sides of a pipe joint oppositely to each other respectively at the place where the pipes are used. A sealing means is given to each of the spiral pipes before or after this insertion so that the spiral pipes are connected to each other.
Therefore, since such conventional corrugated spiral pipes are necessary to be connected in unsuitable plumbing places by unskilled workers who are not specialists, dependently on temperature or weather, there has been a problem that it takes much time and labor to dispose the pipes, and the working of plumbing cannot be performed rapidly. In addition, in a conventional working of plumbing, there has been a problem that a pipe joint must be prepared at every connecting point separately from spiral pipes to be connected, and the pipe joint must be carried in addition to the spiral pipes.